


You did this on purpose....

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, I don't wike it!, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, staggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain decides to get Romano drunk... Strange shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You did this on purpose....

“You did this on purpose…” Romano moaned. He slumped back in his seat and poked the empty shot glass sadly. “I don’t wike it.” 

Spain smirked, and twirled a paper margarita umbrella between his fingers. “Maybe.” He muttered, trying to not to chuckle. Romano was just so damn cute drunk. He probably should have had a little more self control with the amount of alcohol that Romano had drunk. That would have made tomorrow a hell of a lot easier. But still. Drunk Lovi. Was cute. 

“I – hic – Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate you.” Romano shoved that glass away from hi8mself and tried to stand up. 

Spain leapt to his feet, and caught him halfway to the ground. 

Romano went limp, and tried to curl up in his arms. “I want to go to beeeeeeeeeeeeed.” 

“Time to go home.” Spain announced, half dragging, half carrying a protecting Romano to the front door. He nodded his goodbye to the bar tender as they exited the building. 

“I hate you.” Romano muttered, trying to pull away from Spain and walk by himself. 

“No, baby, don’t do that.” he pulled him closer, kissing him on the forehead. 

“You missed.” Romano put his hands on his skinny hips, and pouted. 

“Well.” Spain pulled him in and kissed him slowly, careful not to push too hard lest he fall over. 

As Spain pulled away, Romano sighed, and ducked his head. That was - Romano decided he liked kisses, and was going to get as many of them as possible tonight. He liked those. 

Spain continued walking, draping one of Romano’s arms around his shoulder. “Come on Lovi, let’s get you home to bed.”

Initially thinking that Spain was talking about sex, Romano pulled away. Sure, he liked sex. He just had to put up a fight about it. He glared at Spain, and tried to   
cross his arms over his chest. “You’re a pushy bastard. Pushy.” 

Spain smiled, already knowing what drunken Romano was trying to do. “You know you love it.”

“I do actually. I like the way you make me feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel.” 

Spain blinked, surprised. Romano never said things like this. 

He was going to have to get him drunk more often. 

“I like it when you top me!” Romano whispered. He giggled manically, waving his arms everywhere. “I LOVE YOU SPAIN!” He yelled, pulling away and spinning in a circle. 

“Honey, it’s night time, you can’t yell.” Spain decided to make things easier on himself and pick Romano up bridal style.

“I CAN YELL IF I FUCKING WANT TO.” 

“No, Lovi, seriously, it’s night time, they’re sleeping.”

“WELL THEY CAN WAKE UP.”

Spain decided the most efficient way to shut him up would be kissing him. 

“Wow.” Romano murmured, effectively silenced. He ran his hands through Spain’s hair and over his chest. “Wow.”

Spain smiled triumphantly, and walked onward, determined to make it home before Romano started yelling again. 

“Spain?” Romano asked quietly, voice unusually soft and hesitant.

“What Lovi?” Spain kissed his nose. 

Romano buried his nose in Spain’s shoulder, curling up small. He couldn’t just tell him that, no matter how drunk he was. That would be admitting that Spain had dominated, came out strong, and won his heart forever. You couldn’t just tell someone that! Especially not when you were drunk!

“What is it baby?” Spain asked quietly, not a little bit worried. 

Romano shook his head vigorously. Nope. Nope. He couldn’t do it. 

“Lovi? Come on, what is it?” Spain asked. “Don’t make me get underhanded here.”

“Underhanded?” Romano squeaked. “What does that mean?” 

Spain grinned, and teasingly trailed a few kissed down Romano’s exposed neck. “That’s what I mean.” 

Romano suppressed a gasp, and tried to pull his shirt back up to cover the skin. That stupid dom and his stupid dom tendencies. Goddamnit. 

Spain kissed his neck again, somehow managing to still walk while he did this. 

Romano moaned breathily. “Fiiiiiiiiiine. I’ll tell you. But it’s because I like that, it’s because it was annoying and I want you to stop.” 

Spain chuckled. “Sure Romano. Sure.”

Romano glared at him. “I just wanted to tell you that I really like it when you say nice things to me. It’s nice, okay? Not that big of deal.”

“What particular nice things are we talking about?” Spain asked, determined to get as much out of drunken Romano as possible. 

Romano made a grumbling noise. “I like it when you say I did a good job, and I like the pet names, and I like it when you say I’m doing a good job, and I just like it.   
Can we talk about something else now?” 

Spain smiled to himself as he carried Romano through the front gate. This night would be well worth the hangover stricken angry little thing he’d have tomorrow.   
Well worth. 

“Do I get to sleep in your bed tonight?” Romano asked, voice squeaky again. 

“Oh, you get to more than just sleep in it.” Spain winked, sending Romano into an angry little blush. “You get to sleep with me in it.”


End file.
